Dating training
by Edom56
Summary: Reid asks Morgan for some help. Slash. I have expaned the first chapter and was wondering if anybody would want me to do a chapter two, kinda like a 'what happens after the door is closed' thing!


After Elle told him that the reason he couldn't get a date was because he never asked anybody, Reid had thought about that fact a lot; in fact, in his down time he thought about that for a few weeks. He had decided that the reason he had never asked anybody was because he had no clue what to do on a date.

He wanted to get some experience without the angst of having to actually ask somebody out; this was all he could come up with, at least until he heard Morgan flirt with the next good looking girl they came across on a case. Morgan had a lot of experience dating; he would be the perfect person to help him.

It was late Friday afternoon and the team had been doing paperwork after a tough case. They had come home the day before and had to fill out forms all day.

Reid was already done with his, but he was staying in an attempt to get Morgan alone and ask him on a 'date' to teach him how to do it. The chance came when Elle and JJ had gone home, Hotch and Gideon were in their offices, and Garcia in her bunker. Morgan got up to go to the break room for a fresh cup of coffee and Reid followed him.

"Ehm, Morgan?"

"Hey, Reid, you not done yet?"

Morgan sounded surprised; he knew how fast Reid usually was at these things. Reid fidgeted a little, looking down at the floor.

"I've been done for a while, but I wanted to ask you something."

Morgan gave him his undivided attention and lifted his eyebrows in question. Reid stood for a minute gathering his thoughts before looking Morgan in the eyes.

"Elle said that the reason I can't get a date is because I have never asked anybody out; well, that makes sense and I thought about why I've never asked anybody out and figured out that it's because I have no idea what to do on a date."

All this was said in a rush and Morgan had a hard time suppressing the smile that was threatening to bloom across his face, both at the delivery and because of the things that came out of Reid's mouth.

"Ok, and what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"I want to ask you out on a date, well, not a real date, but like a training date. I figured you have had a lot of experience dating, so you could teach me what to do."

Reid said this even faster, which was saying something. Morgan looked at him for a while, thinking, before nodding his head.

"Ok, pretty boy, I'll help you, but since you are asking me on a date to help you, you pay."

He had a glint in his eye to take the sting out of the words, but he did mean them; if he was going on a date he didn't initiate, he wasn't going to pay, real date or not.

Reid looked surprised but smiled brightly.

"Really, you'll help me? Thank you so much." Reid smiled even brighter, but then, he sobered a little.

"What are we going to do? I really have no idea how to do this."

Morgan chuckled lightly.

"You pick a restaurant, preferably one with candles on the table; you know… a little romance. You pick up your date, you go eat and afterwards, you pick a movie you both want to see. When the movie is over, you drive your date home."

Reid nodded in understanding and then turned around as if to leave; he changed his mind and turned back to Morgan.

"7 o'clock tonight ok?"

"That's fine, kid, I'll see you then."

Reid turned around again and Morgan smiled, amused, at his back before going back to his desk. He finished his paperwork and went home to take a shower and change for his date. At that thought, he stopped short because he was actually looking forward to this date.

He brushed it aside as a desire to teach Reid to be more confident, maybe get him out a little more; it might make him loosen up a little. He didn't think about the care he took with his wardrobe choice either. The tight jeans and the maroon cashmere v-neck with long sleeves was just something he threw together, or so he kept telling himself.

He finished just before his doorbell sounds. He opened the door and found Reid on the other side, looking nothing like he usually did at work.

He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a black button down shirt, and it wasn't tucked in. It didn't hide the fact that his ass looked good in those pants and Morgan found himself reacting in a way he never had to a man before. He forced his eyes up to Reid's face and smiled a little.

"Punctual, that's a good thing in a date. Are we ready to go?"

That's when Reid held out the flowers Morgan had somehow missed earlier. Morgan was taken a little aback; nobody had ever given him flowers before, but Reid was trying to be the perfect date and that included bringing flowers, so he just accepted them and went into the kitchen to find a vase.

When that was done, they left and went down to Reid's old Volvo. It was quite spacious inside and Morgan found himself relaxing into the seat while they drove to the restaurant Reid had chosen.

It was a little Greek place with no overhead light. The only lamps in the place were on the walls, pointing towards the ceiling. There were candles and fresh flowers on the tables and the whole place smelled amazing of spices and garlic.

Morgan's eyes almost bugged out when they were led to the best table in the place and Reid pulled his chair out for him. He recovered quickly and sat down smiling at Reid when he went to the other side of the table to sit.

He kept reminding himself that the only reason Reid had asked him was because he wanted advice and experience so he wouldn't be as nervous when he was going to ask a woman out.

That didn't really help with the disappointment he was feeling that this wasn't a real date. He admitted to himself that it was a little strange that he felt that way; after all, he was straight, or so he had always thought.

The food at the restaurant was excellent and they shared a bottle of wine, which didn't help Morgan's attempt to ignore his own new and somewhat scary feelings. He had never in his life been attracted to a man before, and he was quite sure it wasn't just because of Carl Buford either; he had always liked women.

They talked about anything and everything during dinner; conversations didn't still or get forced at any time. In fact, it was the best date Morgan had ever been on and he started to regret ever agreeing to help Reid out. He was afraid that he was going to compare every other date he ever went on to this one; and they would invariably all come up short.

It wasn't fair, because he and Reid had a lot of things in common and no women he ever dated would ever get the job the way the younger man did; he knew what it took and what monstrous things they saw.

When they were done with the main course, the waitress asked them if they wanted dessert. Reid leaned in to put a hand on his arm; he had been distracted by his introspection. He felt a jolt at the touch, but tried to hide it from the other man.

"Do you want something or should we just share some popcorn at the movie?"

Morgan almost started to object to even going to the movie, but Reid looked so hopeful that he didn't have the heart to do it.

"Popcorn sounds good, Pretty Boy."

Reid smiled brightly and asked for the check. That was a new experience for Morgan, he was used to always being the one to pay the bill, but he didn't dislike it.

They walked to the movie theater a block away and then looked over the choices of movies. They chose 'Walk the Line', and Reid bought the tickets. They went inside and while Morgan found some seats, Reid bought popcorn to share and something to drink for the both of them.

He found Morgan on the back row and sat down next to him.

"This is nice; I've never actually sat in the back row before, it always seemed like something you'd do on a date and since I've never been on a date before..."

He shrugged and Morgan was glad he had chosen the seats he had. He had debated whether it was a good idea or not.

"That's what tonight's for, isn't it? For you to experience all the things you do on a date so you won't be so nervous when it actually counts."

Reid smiled and nodded his head.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me, Morgan. I know you'd probably rather be on a real date."

"Hey, I get a free meal and get to see a movie with a friend; that's not such a bad way to spend an evening."

Morgan hoped he sounded like he meant it; he really didn't want Reid to know that somewhere along the line this date had become just a little too real for him. He didn't want to see the pity in the other man's eyes and he really didn't want it to get awkward between them when they had to work together.

The sat close enough for Morgan to be able to smell Reid's aftershave and the subtle smell of his shampoo. He started wondering what he would smell like first thing in the morning and felt himself harden in his pants. He shifted around a little in his seat in an effort to get some more room for his straining cock, but it was a little futile in the narrow movie seat.

He was thankful when the movie grabbed his attention enough for his hard-on to go down and he leaned a little to the opposite side so as not to be so close to Reid and his intoxicating smells.

After the movie was over, they walked back towards the restaurant; Reid's car was still parked there. All the way there their hands kept brushing against each other. Morgan had no idea if it was intentional on Reid's part or if he just simply didn't notice.

He relished the brief contact, all the while trying to tell himself that it was not a good idea to get hung up on his co-worker; his straight male co-worker at that. It didn't really help since he kept picturing Reid laid out beneath him, naked and wanton.

On the car drive back to Morgan's place, they talked about the movie; they had both liked it and agreed that everybody should have a June Carter Cash in their life to keep them grounded and inspired. Morgan didn't mention that he was fairly sure he had already found his.

When they got to Morgan's place, he had expected Reid to just say goodbye in the car, but he got out and walked Morgan to the door.

Morgan nodded, because, well, it was something you did on a date. To say that Morgan was surprised when Reid leaned in and gave him a little kiss on the lips would be an understatement. Reid took in Morgan's expression and blushed a little and started fidgeting.

"That's what you do on a date isn't it?"

"But, this is not a real date, is it?"

Morgan had no idea what to say or do after that, so he just looked at Reid, waiting for an explanation.

"No, or it wasn't supposed to be, but I thought I picked up some signals from you indicating that you wouldn't be adverse to it changing into an actual date. If that's not the case, I'd really appreciate it if you would just ignore that last bit and just, you know, forget it ever happened."

Morgan felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips at Reid's speech; it was such a typical Reid speech that Morgan felt warmed.

"I don't want to forget about it, Pretty Boy. You were right about the signals; it did become a real date to me sometime during the evening, but I thought you were straight."

"Gender doesn't really matter, Derek, if you like somebody and you're attracted to them, what difference does it make, really?"

He was still fidgeting while Morgan thought that through. He had to agree, because that was the only way he could explain to himself the sudden desire he felt for the decidedly male person in front of him. He nodded his head while he shrugged.

"I guess you're right, it doesn't really matter."

Reid stopped fidgeting and smiled at Morgan before he leaned in and kissed him again, this time a little more insistently. Morgan responded by snaking his arms around the slender form of the younger man and deepening the kiss. He couldn't believe the feeling in the pit of his stomach and the tuck of his heart that kiss gave him.

When they finally broke apart, they were both flushed and panting a little. Morgan fished his keys out of his pocket and looked at Reid.

"You want to come in?"

Reid nodded and they both walked in the door and closed it behind them.


End file.
